Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a language processing method and an electronic device for language processing.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Language processing methods segment a user utterance into sentences and the sentences into tokens, e.g. words or phrases. Syntax parsers use the tokens to determine a syntactical structure in the sentence. Thereby the syntax parsers use algorithms based on a grammar that describes the syntactical relationships between the words of a sentence. The grammar is embodied by a plurality of production rules, wherein each production rule corresponds to a grammatical rule that describes how pairs of words and multi-word phrases can be combined with each other to obtain multi-word phrases of a certain phrase type. A grammatically correct sentence can be represented by a parse tree.
Dependency parsing or dependency grammar (DG) is a class of modern syntactic theories that are all based on a dependency relation. The dependency relation views the (finite) verb as the structural center of all clause structures. All other syntactic units (e.g. words) are either directly or indirectly dependent on the verb. Dependency grammars are distinct from phrase structure grammars (=constituency grammars), since DG lack phrasal nodes. Structure is determined by the relation between a word (a head) and its dependents. Dependency structures are flatter than constituency structures in part because they lack a finite verb phrase constituent, and they are thus well suited for the analysis of languages with free word order, such as Czech and Turkish.
Currently, dependency parsers need a large memory and sometimes long computing times. It is an object of the embodiments to provide an improved natural language processing method and an electronic device for improved natural language processing.